Hogwarts higschool of Wizardry and Witchcraft
by Lyricus-scriptor
Summary: what to do! muggles at Hogwarts. What will they do when confronted with preps goths and and worse... English Lit!


Disclaimer: Ms. J.K. Rowling owns everything and I bow to her in reverence.  
  
A/N I suck at writing... : ) to be to harsh on me please! I am not English so please forgive me my errors in the grammar and spelling and such  
  
Hogwarts High school of Wizardry, Witchcraft and Muggle Education.  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
The muggle high school has been an absolute success says the American Minister of Muggle Relations Andrew Flavius in an interview with the Washington Wizard World.  
  
The experiment was a combination of a muggle high school and a wizarding school. There have been many doubts about the wisdom of having such a school. But the only muggles going there are the ones who are already aware of the wizarding world; siblings of Muggleborn witches and wizards. This is also an excellent way for Squibs to receive a good education and they are being prepared for either a job in the muggle world being accepted as full citizens or they can stay in the wizarding world.  
  
In the beginning there have been many struggles from many protest groups the most adverse one being the AAPM (the American Association for Protecting the Magic). They thought that mingling muggles and wizards/witches would lead to thinning of the magic.  
  
It has been already proved that children that are born from a wizard/muggle relationship are less prone to being Squibs. The understanding between both groups has risen to immense proportions compared to the previous years before the founding of the school. This year is the first Graduating year and since this school is American style, the pupils have been going to school for 6 years starting at age 12.  
  
The Minister himself being a half blood encourages all relations between muggles and wizards so to improve understanding with both sides.  
  
The curriculum for the magical students does not only include the normal Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and all other magical subject but also English (muggle) Literature, Muggle History, Physical Education (this includes the muggle sports football, basketball and soccer), Foreign languages such as French, German and Spanish.  
  
To keep the more classical roots Latin and Ancient Greek are both compulsory subjects and have proven to be too most interesting to the magical students since most or our spells are derived from Latin and such.  
  
The American Minister of Magic, Alexandra Furkasov, has publicly hailed the Headmistress of the Mayfair Muggle Wizarding High School, Sarah Mayfair in a previous article in the Boston Herald.  
  
One of the most remarkable things that has happened is that about 10 % of the magical students have chosen to pursue a career in the muggle world and the more that 50% of the muggle students have chosen to be some sort of liaison between the muggle world and the wizards who have business interests in it. Examples of such people are Mariah Templeton and Robert Granger. Mariah a pureblooded witch has chosen to continue her studies at Harvard universities trying to combine certain chemical methods with those of potions making. Robert Granger, who is a muggle but has a relative going to our own Hogwarts, is going, after he has finished Law school (also at Harvard), to start a Law firm that is going to protect the magical citizens against the government. Such has been a very common occurrence in he muggle world but this has never been done in the magical world before.  
  
Roberts firm is going to protects the interests of the citizens when they are being violated by the government for example. He is going to focus on the discrimination of muggleborns and of the magical creatures, such as werewolves. His ideas have been praised by his teaches who think that he 'will someday change the world'.  
  
On another note, Mariah and Robert have been engaged for 3 months and plan to get married of they have graduated from Harvard.  
  
Our own Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore has, when asked for his opinion, exclaimed that this was the best idea he had ever heard of, next to Lemon drops of course and Cream Canaries.  
  
He has also invited the Mayfair school to start a form of exchange project so that maybe in couple of years many relatives of our own muggleborn witches and wizards will be receiving their education at Hogwarts.  
  
In response to this Sarah Mayfair has gladly accepted his generous offer and will be arriving at Hogwarts next year to stay there for 1 one semester with representatives of all the 6 years. The differences in age could make thing difficult but the Headmaster has assured everyone that things will work out.  
  
Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasely has been enthousiastic about this whole matter. The Minsiter, widely known for his love of everything muggle wishes 'that he would have thought about it first'.  
  
So next year all students will be in for a surprise. The old wizarding families don't know what has hit them.  
  
Eric Kerr.  
  
A/N 2 wow, phew, that wasn;t so bad now as it... *grumbles and goes away* 


End file.
